


Dying on Top of the World

by amsves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apocalypse, Blood and Injury, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsves/pseuds/amsves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>on top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible - top of the world, greek fire </i>
</p><p>Daichi’s a worrier, Suga’s dying, and Asahi’s far away. This is what you might call a Problem. </p><p>Originally written for the incorrect-haikyuu drabble contest. Theme: Apocalypse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying on Top of the World

Daichi can’t remember the last time anything went as planned.

Sure, this is the apocalypse, but with all the shit thrown their way, he’d expected that they’d at least be successful in getting some supplies and returning unhurt at least once. The universe owed them that much.

It wasn’t like they were incompetent or anything. Years of volleyball training had made all three of them strong and fast, but the fact of the matter was that the zombies were faster.

And there were more of them. Lots more.

Daichi closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around a trembling Suga. The smell of blood and infection hit his nose through his mask and he grimaced. He’d lost so much already, how could his leg still be bleeding?

After a zombie bit the setter’s shin, Daichi and Asahi had seen no other option than to amputate just above the knee. But the wound wouldn’t close, wouldn’t heal. Daichi was beginning to think they’d just made everything worse.

“Ssh, it’ll be okay,” he placated. The promise was empty and they both knew it, but it was nice to think everything might turn out alright, at least for a little while. “It’ll heal up.”

“I won’t be able to walk anymore, Daichi,” Suga gasped in between tears. “I won’t be able to set, to play volleyball, to get things off of tall shelves, or run from the zombies. You’ll have to leave me behind.”

“Never,” Daichi vowed. “Asahi will return soon with fresh bandages and antibacterial ointment, and then the wound’ll close, and everything will be fine and dandy, just you wait.”

“Asahi,” Suga breathed. “Where is he? Is he still alive? Oh gosh, if he died out there, I …” he trailed off as his tears sped up. “I don’t want him to die. I want to die first!”

“Neither of you are going to die.” Daichi spoke softly but firmly, in the tone he’d used many months ago to command Karasuno’s volleyball team. “I’ll make sure of it.”

Suga closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. “I hope you do, Daichi. I hope you do.”

Daichi stayed still until he was sure Suga had fallen asleep, and then set the smaller boy down on the floor. Where was Asahi? It had been two days since they’d last seen him, and he was only going to the next town over, a few hours walk. He should’ve been back by now.

Daichi just hoped he was okay.

-

It was dark. Daichi had fallen asleep on his ratty futon hours previous, curled up next to Suga, right hand clutching a blade. Suddenly, he sprang up. Someone was trying to get in the house.

Quietly, he crept over to the door and peered through the cracks. “Who’s there?”

“It’s me,” a familiar voice spoke. Daichi’s heart lept in his chest. “It’s Asahi.”

Daichi flung the door open. “Asahi!” he shouted, not bothering to keep quiet. Suga wouldn’t mind if he was woken up for something like this. “You’re back! We thought you’d died,” he added seriously. “What took you?”

Asahi held up a small, brown paper bag. “The whole place was raided more than I’d thought it would be. This was all I found.” He opened it up to let Daichi see inside. “Just bandages, no ointment or soap or anything. But I did find a package of spicy mapo tofu as well.” He produced the small object from his pocket. “I can’t read the expiration date, but it’s packaged, so it should be good.”

Daichi wrapped his arms around Asahi’s torso in a big bear hug. “I’m so thankful, just don’t scare us like that anymore, okay? We’re a team, the three of us. We have to stick together.”

“Sure, captain,” Asahi gave a small smile. “Hey, how’s Suga been holding up?”

“He thought you were dead.” Daichi glanced in the direction of Suga’s sleeping form. “He was crying and saying he wanted to go first. Asahi, what are we going to do? He won’t be able to walk again, if he beats the infection, which he probably won’t. I’m not a doctor, but he doesn’t have long. Anyone can see that.”

“Suga’s a strong little guy, but you’re right.” Asahi sighed, and buried his face in his hands. “I don’t know, Daichi. I just don’t. We’ll just have to hope, and pray, and try.”

Suga stirred behind the pair. “Daichi?” he spoke sleepily, eyelids fluttering. “What’s going on?”

“Hi, Suga,” Asahi smiled and gave a small wave. “I’m home.”

Suga’s eyes shot open. “Asahi! You’re alive! I thought- I thought-“ he broke off, tears streaming down his cheeks and closing his throat.

Asahi crossed the room and sat down next to the former setter, engulfing him in a gentle, warm hug. Daichi sat on Suga’s other side and wrapped his arms around them both. “Everything’s going to be okay. I’m back, and I brought bandages! And a special surprise,” he added, grinning as he pulled the package out from his back pocket. “Spicy mapo tofu, your favorite.”

Suga was smiling and laughing so hard his sides ached, Asahi was in tears, and Daichi had a great feeling of contentment swelling in his chest. The world they were in kinda sucked, but it would be okay. They had each other, and that was enough. Together, they would be invincible.


End file.
